I'd Fill The Vacancy
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF. Cada noche, su tortura más grande era verlo llorar... Estaba decidido a llenar el vacío de su corazón... Pero... ¿Podría? ¿Sería más grande el miedo?
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], la canción es **_Heart Vacancy_** de _The Wanted y _ la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

PD. Ya saben que amo los singfics blah blah blah entonces tenemos... dos opciones:  
a) Visiten mi cuenta de Tumblr y ahí esta la canción (El link está más abajo)  
b)Entren a deezer. com y la escuchen ahí (Es una muy buena pagina para oír música :) )

así que no tienen excusas! (Además, se que les gustará la canción...)

* * *

**I'd Fill The Vacancy...**

Las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos nuevamente... Resaltaban incluso en la oscuridad. Kurt trató de actuar como si estuviera dormido, incluso si lo único que quería hacer era levantarse y tratar de calmar los ahogados sollozos de Blaine.

El chico de los rizos trataba de llorar en silencio, aunque solo se quedaba en eso: en un intento. Kurt juraba que Jeff y Thad eran capaces de oír sus sollozos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Hummel dejo salir un pesado suspiro mientras volteaba para enfrentar los ojos de su mejor amigo: rojos, hinchados con lágrimas brotando de ellos y un falso brillo que solo denotaba tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró más para sí mismo que para Anderson

-¿Te desperté? Perdóname Kurt... no fue mi intención despertarte y...

-Blaine, eres muy malo llorando... haces mucho ruido...

-Lo siento Kurt... te estoy quitando horas de sueño

-No hay problema, puedo dormir hasta tarde mañana...-respondió Hummel con una ligera sonrisa. Blaine asintió mientras se enredaba a sí mismo contra las cobijas de su cama.

-¿Tienes frio Blaine?

-¿Qué? Oh, no... Cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo o me sentía solo y no había nadie, me arropaba a mi mismo contra las cobijas. El calor que me proporcionaban me hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo...

Kurt asintió y se acomodó de manera que quedó sentado. Extendió sus brazos y cerró los puños, indicándole a Blaine que se acercara. El moreno asintió y enredado en su edredón se sentó junto a Kurt de manera que este pudiera abrazarlo. Hummel pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras jugaba con la otra con la mata de rizos indomables de Blaine.

-¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?

Kurt dejó un beso en el cabello de Blaine antes de responder.

-Nada Blaine... Tú no hiciste nada malo. Jeremiah es un tonto…

-Es solo que... yo pensé que... tu sabes, que él era el indicado y...

-Yo sé Blaine... Tranquilo... Todo estará bien... Ya encontrarás al chico indicado... Te lo aseguro.-afirmo Hummel mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Blaine.

-Es que... ¿Acaso pido demasiado? Solo quiero alguien que me quiera y a quien pueda querer...

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decirle a Blaine "Aquí estoy, yo prometo quererte"

-No Blaine... es solo que te has rodeado de cretinos que no saben cuan valioso y asombroso eres... Ni Jeremiah, ni Sebastian ni ninguno de los chicos que te han lastimado en el pasado saben lo que se pierden.

Blaine asintió mientras sollozaba ya más tranquilo. -Gracias Kurt...

-¿Por no ser un cretino?

-Por siempre limpiar mis lágrimas

El castaño asintió y sonrió levemente mientras Blaine sonreía efusivamente en respuesta, aunque esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Poco a poco la respiración del moreno se fue acompasando, indicando que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Hummel. El chico de los ojos azules sonrió tristemente y acomodó a Blaine mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Irónicamente, esa fue la mejor noche de la vida de ambos.

...

Los días siguientes, Kurt comenzó a notar como Blaine actuaba extremadamente raro: Dormía más horas de lo normal, no comía, no hablaba con nadie y se limitaba a asentir o negar cuando le preguntaban algo. De vez en cuando emitía una ligera sonrisa que jamás le llegaba a los ojos y no había cantado desde su última cita con Jeremía. Por primera vez, había sido capaz de oír la voz de todos los Warblers.

Blaine estaba en el medio de una silenciosa depresión que el resto de la academia ignoraba completamente.

Y aunque lo intentaba, Blaine no dejaba que Kurt lo ayudara... solo se dejaba abrazar durante las noches mientras Kurt trataba de calmar su sollozo.

Fue un viernes, 7 semanas después de la cita, que Kurt decidió intervenir... Hablar con Blaine no funcionaba... el no hablaba... Pero el deplorable estado emocional y físico en el que se encontraba Anderson hería profundamente a Kurt.

Le hería el hecho de que Anderson lloraba y se auto-flagelaba preguntando que había hecho mal, que tenía que hacer para ser feliz, cuanto tendría que esperar para que alguien realmente lo amara... Y Kurt tenía las respuestas... por Gaga que Kurt sabía que Blaine no había hecho nada mal, que si había alguien que realmente lo amaba... y que lo único que tenía que hacer es darle a Kurt la oportunidad de amarlo y hacerlo feliz... y él se encargaría del resto.

Pero era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo...

Sabía que Blaine solo había estado escuchando la mitad de las palabras que emitía desde que había entrado en su depresión, así que decidió hablarle en el único idioma que sabía que entendería: la música.

Aunque era cierto que Blaine no había cantado, Kurt lo había descubierto jugando con las teclas del piano, tocando unos cuantos acordes en su guitarra, siguiendo el ritmo de las presentaciones de Nick y Jeff y, casi juraría que un pequeño destello había iluminado sus ojos durante algunos ensayos.

Si, definitivamente la mejor manera de hablar con Blaine era a través de la música...

...

-Y bien, dado que hemos decidido democráticamente que el uniforme será corbata roja con rayas azules, quiero dar paso al siguiente y último punto en el orden del día. El miembro junior, nuestro querido Warbler Kurt pidió un espacio de 5 minutos, así que... Kurt, adelante.-Dijo Wes con un ademán de la mano.

Kurt asintió un poco nervioso y se levanto mientras hacía señas a Nick y Jeff para que se unieran a él. El ojiazul respiro profundamente antes de encarar al resto de los Warblers.

-Bien chicks… Lo que yo, bueno nosotros…-dijo señalando a la pareja que se estaba acomodando detrás de él.-…Pero principalmente yo trato de hacer es… Enfrentar el problema de uno de nosotros, que está muy mal y no ha pedido ayuda y todos hacemos como que todo está normal y… y simplemente no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada…

Todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar mientras trataban de descubrir de quien hablaba Kurt. Los lastimados ojos de Blaine se movieron de observar el piso a enfocarse en los ojos de Kurt, unos ojos azules que le parecían muy bonitos cuando sonreían… Pero no cuando estaban a punto de llorar como en ese momento…

Kurt dio unos pasos y se situó frente a Blaine. Se sentó en cuclillas mientras sus ojos seguían conectados con los de Anderson. Tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla antes de hablar.

-Blaine… Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… Siempre me has cuidado y protegido… y te has encargado de que me sienta cómodo aquí. Pero ahora tú eres el que está mal… Y no intentes negarlo conmigo…-Dijo cuando vio que Anderson se disponía a replicar.-Jamás te diré que debes hacer con tu vida, porque estoy seguro de que tu eres más sabio que yo en ese aspecto… Pero tienes que superar a Jeremiah… Sé que es difícil por lo que ustedes pasaron y porque tú tienes un enorme corazón que solo sabe querer a las personas… Pero… tienes que salir de esto y… y si quieres y me dejas… Yo te ayudaré…

Blaine notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kurt mientras este soltaba lentamente su mano y se alejaba de él para unirse a Nick y Jeff, quien estaba comenzando los acordes de una melodía que simplemente no podía reconocer.

( acherryonthetop. tumblr post/29263665558)

_I hear your heart cry for love  
But you won't let me make it right  
You were hurt, but I decided  
that you were worth the fight  
Every night, you lock up,  
but you won't let me come inside__  
But the look in your eyes,  
As I can turn the tide._

Bien, ciertamente Kurt no estaba completamente de que cantar esa canción hubiera sido su idea más brillante… Pero Jeff había insistido en que era una canción genial y Nick le había dicho que no podría encontrar una canción más genial para expresar el mensaje que quería dar y… bueno, si ellos la aprobaban, estaba seguro de que era una buena idea…

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I don't care who was there before._

…Y bueno de todas formas no había muchas canciones que dijeran "_Hey, there you are… __I've been looking for you forever… and I'll wait for you forever… even if you are in love with some morons… ver and over again_" (_**N/A:**_La traducción es "Hey, ahí estas… He estando buscandote desde siempre… Y esperare por ti por siempre…Incluso si te enamoras de algunos idiotas…Una y otra vez"), así que… Si, era una canción perfecta.

_I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I __see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
__In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Blaine estaba tratando de encajar todas las piezas… ¿Kurt le estaba diciendo que lo amaba lo suficiente como para olvidar todo el daño que tenía su corazón y simplemente arreglarlo? Parecía que así era… Y entonces… la pregunta que realmente atormentaba a Blaine ¿Amaba a Kurt? Es decir… era su mejor amigo y… lo quería mucho y él siempre estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba… Si, definitivamente amaba a Kurt como amigo. Pero… ¿Podía ver a Kurt como algo más que un mejor amigo?

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well.  
__Those no shows, they sure tell,  
In the way you hold yourself.  
Don't you fret, should you get,  
Another cancellation.  
__Give me a chance I'd make a,  
Permanent reservation._

Bueno, parecía que sí… Porque su corazón mantenía un ritmo cada vez más acelerado…

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
Open up make a brand new start,  
I don't care who's stayed before._

Kurt ignoraba completamente todo aquello que en ese momento estuviera pasando por la cabeza de Anderson… Pero de verdad esperaba que no estuviera asustando _demasiado_ a Blaine… Porque lo único peor a recibir un no, era perder la amistad de Blaine… y eso era lo último que Kurt quería que pasara…

_I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
__Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
__If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

¿Y la opinión del resto de los Warblers? Básicamente estaban celebrando que finalmente uno de los dos diera el primer paso…

Es decir… sabían que, secretamente esos dos se amaban… y pensaron que nunca aceptarían lo obvio, asi que todos estaban sonriendo porque finalmente sus dos amigos serían felices juntos…

_When I, talk to you, on the phone,  
Listen close._

…Eso si Blaine no arruinaba todo primero.

_I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos, después de la última frase, se percato de que la puerta de la sala estaba abierta…

Y que Blaine no estaba…

Lo único que Kurt quería en ese momento era que la Tierra lo tragara…

…

Escuchó un "clic" que provenía de la puerta… Sabía que era hora de enfrentarlo… Sabía que no podría esconderse de _él_ todo el día… Ni siquiera estaba escondiéndose _conscientemente_ de _él_… Simplemente quería evitar el encuentro con _él_… y el problema ni siquiera era _él_… Era que no quería escuchar los regaños que su corazón tenía para sí mismo… Porque siempre le había pertenecido a _él_… solo que se había negado a escuchar los gritos de su corazón.

-Pudiste simplemente haberme dicho no… ¿Sabes?

Blaine tragó en seco y mantuvo su vista en su lado de la habitación. Escucho ligeramente cuando Kurt se sentó en su cama y soltó un suspiro. Aún así, se mantuvo en su misma posición, dándole la espalda y escuchando… sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Haré como que te creo que estas dormido… ¿Sabes Blaine? No quería que me dijeras que estabas enamorado de mí desde siempre y me dieras un anillo de compromiso y fuéramos felices para siempre… Solo quiero ayudarte… Si es a lo más que puedo aspirar, aunque sea solo como amigo…. Pero quiero al viejo Blaine de vuelta… Solo quiero verte feliz… Es todo lo que te pido…

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?!-Gritó Blaine, con lágrimas en los ojos y claramente alterado.

Kurt asintió, herido por la violenta, y bastante clara, reacción de Blaine…

-Lo siento… Solo quería ayudarte…-Susurró Kurt mientras salía silenciosamente de su habitación.

Blaine dejó salir un grito contra su almohada. Lo había arruinado… Otra vez.

No es que no quisiera… de hecho lo quería… y mucho. Pero Blaine sabía que aún no estaba listo para enfrentar tan directamente a su corazón… Así que prefería arruinarlo todo, a darse una oportunidad y ser feliz… ¿La razón?

Era más fácil negar lo que sabía, que aceptar la verdad…

Era más fácil herir que ser herido…

Y lo más importante, era más fácil ser odiado que ser amado.

Y Blaine no podía darse el lujo de ser verdaderamente amado... No podría soportar que alguien llenará el vacío que lo atormentaba. No podría dejar que Kurt llenará ese vacío...

Tenía que llenarlo por sí mismo primero...

* * *

Demasiado raro incluso para mí? Lo se...

Cuando empecé a escribir esto, iba a tener un final feliz donde se amaba y eran felices para siempre...

Pero una loca idea se metió en mi cabeza..."Que pasa si ambos se aman, pero no pueden aceptarlo?"

Y... entonces esto salió.

Es malo? Es bueno? No se cuales sean sus criterios... Pero si quiero que, si llegan a leerlo, me dejen su opinión despues del Bip ;)

Gracias por leerme y espero que nos leamos pronto! :)

**_Bip_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], la canción es **_Try_** de _Natasha Bedingfield y _la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

No se olviden de revisar la canción ;) http: acherryonthetop. tumblr post/ 44517425963/ try-natasha-bedingfield

Enjoy it!

* * *

Encendió la luz del baño de su habitación, cerró la puerta y avanzo hasta el espejo. Respiro profundamente y se apoyo del lavabo antes de atreverse a mirar su reflejo. Lentamente sus ojos fueron ascendiendo desde su ombligo pasando por su marcado pecho, lentamente subiendo por sus brazos hasta el cuello, la mandíbula bien definida, sus labios carnosos, su imperfectamente perfecta nariz y, finalmente sus ojos.

Blaine sabía que toda la _belleza _que pudiera tener se acababa al llegar y mirar directamente a sus ojos.

Y no era porque sus ojos fueran feos. Para Blaine, su parte favorita eran sus ojos color avellana, ya que siempre eran brillantes y expresivos. Blaine aseguraba que las personas no tenían que preguntarle que le pasaba la mitad del tiempo, pues solo con ver a sus ojos eran capaces de conocer su estado de ánimo.

Es por eso que en ese momento sus ojos eran capaces de arruinar todo lo demás. Porque eran los que se encargaban de gritarle al mundo que Blaine se sentía miserable…No, sentirse miserable no era ni siquiera cercano al sentimiento que tenía Blaine. Blaine se sentía perdido, destrozado, desesperanzado…Había momentos en el día en los que ni siquiera sentía que hubiera razones para respirar…Y todo era por Jeremiah…

No era que Blaine no pudiera vivir sin el otro chico, Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que ya había superado la parte ya no estar al lado del chico del cabello rubio rizado; el problema era que Blaine ODIABA en quien se había convertido gracias a Jeremiah.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, Blaine sabía que una parte de él se había extinguido en el momento en el que había posado sus ojos en Jeremiah, y que lentamente todo su ser fue desintegrándose por piezas, hasta convertirse en exactamente lo que Jeremiah esperaba de él, pero nunca en lo que Blaine verdaderamente era.

Abrió uno de los grifos y dejo que el agua comenzara a correr mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos con una toalla que se cruzo en su camino. Lentamente se despidió de la ropa que le sobraba y se metió en la ducha, tratando de acallar su llanto. En cuanto termino de bañarse, Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una de las viejas playeras de Dalton que tenía.

Apenas noto que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, comenzó a buscar el porqué, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar una respuesta, pues la puerta que daba a la pequeña terraza de su habitación estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se asomo por la cortina para encontrar a Kurt sentado en el barandal mientras apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho y miraba fijamente a la luna.

Blaine se sintió incomodo, pues parecía que Kurt tenía una profunda y personal charla con la luna y las estrellas, y Blaine no quería ser quien rompiera el ambiente. Se alejo de la ventana y estaba por dirigirse a su cama cuando escucho la voz de Kurt.

-Estuviste llorando…-Blaine se sintió mal consigo mismo, no porque eran las primeras palabras que Kurt le dirigía desde que lo había terminantemente rechazado al no aceptar que él quería estar con Kurt tanto o más que el chico castaño; tampoco era porque sabía que había roto la pacífica atmosfera que había estado rodeando a Kurt mientras contemplaba al cielo nocturno.

No…

Lo que estaba internamente torturando a Blaine era la manera en que Kurt lo dijo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. No lo decía con destellos de lástima, lo decía con dolor que venía directo desde su corazón. No lo decía porque _quería_ decirlo, lo decía porque _debía _hacerlo.

Blaine se acerco a la puerta y se asomo ligeramente hacia donde Kurt estaba, esperándolo con esa mirada que le decía a Anderson que no estaba haciéndose daño únicamente a él. Dejo que sus músculos se tensaran antes de responder.

-Kurt…

-Blaine… está bien.-Se apresuro a responder Kurt mientras bajaba la mirada.-Tú eres el que decide que es lo que haces. Sé que haces lo mejor para ti…

Blaine se acerco y se sentó al lado de Kurt antes de voltear a verlo.

-Pero te estoy lastimando… Eso no está bien.

Kurt le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que se quedó atorada en su garganta y hablo.-Por mí no te preocupes… Yo… solo quiero verte feliz. Es lo único que quiero de ti…

El cuerpo de Blaine se estremeció al oír como Kurt se estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Instintivamente puso su mano sobre la de Kurt y acerco su otra mano al rostro de Hummel. El contra alto sintió el calor que inundo a sus mejillas cuando la mano de Blaine lo tomo suavemente por las mejillas. Blaine obligo a Kurt a voltear su vista hacia donde él estaba, encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos azules a la expectativa.

Kurt pensó en separarse de Blaine, pero sus músculos no respondieron a su orden. Lentamente, el rostro de Anderson se fue acercando al de Hummel, hasta que sus narices estaban rozándose y sus alientos se mezclaban. Blaine solo separaba su vista de los sonrosados y perfectos labios de Kurt para adentrarse en el mar que se creaba en los perfectamente azules ojos de Kurt.

Hummel no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Blaine, esas hermosas avellanas que tenía por ojos y que eran adornados por las más hermosas pestañas que Kurt hubiera visto alguna vez.

Las narices de ambos se rozaban libremente, tratando de provocar el "accidental" choque entre los labios de ambos, pues ninguno se atrevía a besar al chico que estaba frente a él. Finalmente, Blaine se armó de valor y fue acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Kurt. Ya estaba prácticamente sintiendo sus hermosos labios y...

-No puedes hacer esto Blaine...

Kurt se alejó y volvió a fijar su mirada en las estrellas mientras Blaine se golpeaba mentalmente.

-Yo...Lo siento Kurt, es solo que...

-No es tu culpa Blaine...

-Pero...

-Blaine.-Kurt posó sus manos sobre los nerviosos hombros de Anderson y sonrió.-Esta bien... Todo estará bien...

-Pero...

-Cuando el viejo Blaine regrese, haremos esto como se debe hacer...

-Pero...Kurt, yo...

-Blaine... tienes que sanarte tu primero.

Hummel le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y finalmente se separo de Anderson. Se levantó y camino hacia su habitación.

-Kurt...

El aludido se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a Anderson.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento. No te mereces esto… Tú mereces un amor que sepa valorarte y te haga feliz, no…alguien como yo.

-Tenemos el amor que queremos Blaine… Esto no es tu culpa.- Respondió con una media sonrisa mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en los de Anderson.

Y dicho eso, Kurt salió de la habitación, sin regresar en todo el fin de semana.

…

El lunes siguiente, Blaine podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Jeff sobre él durante el ensayo de los Warblers. Sabía que Jeff era el mejor amigo de Kurt y que muy probablemente paso la noche del viernes con él y Nick antes de ir a su casa. Blaine sabía que Jeff quería golpearlo por hacer que Kurt sufriera tanto por ser tan estúpido.

Si era honesto, Blaine quería golpearse a sí mismo por ser un estúpido. Sabía que Kurt era un alma pura y honesta que había sido lastimada, que para él era muy difícil poder expresar sus sentimientos y que la única vez que había tenido la fuerza para hacerlo en Dalton…había logrado que quedara en ridículo en frente de todos los Warblers.

-_Bien Blaine… eres un genio._-Se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de voltear hacia una ventana sin que se viera demasiado forzado.

-…Y bueno, creo que esa es la canción perfecta. Blaine… ¿tú qué opinas?

Blaine decidió salir de sus regaños mentales para voltear a ver a Wes, quien lo miraba de manera expectante, mientras los demás Warbler lo veían como si hubiera estado desaparecido por meses. Sin embargo, la cuestión realmente importante en ese momento era ¿Qué demonios había preguntado Wes?

-Yo…Lo siento Wes. No escuche lo que dijiste.-Admitió el Warbler con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Algunos Warblers rieron por lo bajo, pero Blaine decidió ignorarlos.

-Decía, mi querido Warbler Junior, que sería un milagro para la humanidad si volvieras a cantar. Sobre todo, creo que cualquier canción que salga de tu boca en este momento sería como un oasis en el desierto. Personalmente, preferiría algo de Broadway…pero bueno, supongo que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos ¿No lo crees?

_Touche_

Blaine entendió a la perfección el discurso de Montgomery. Sabía que su amigo tenía un enorme futuro como diplomático. Con su poder verbal, Wes prácticamente le había dicho "_Deja de ser un drama-king y hazme sentir orgulloso de ti. Eres más de lo que Jeremiah hizo de ti. Tú no eres esto en lo que te has convertido."_

-De hecho Wes, hay una canción que me gustaría cantar. No es Broadway, pero creo que es perfecta.

Ante el asombro de todos los Warblers, Blaine se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar notas de manera aleatoria antes de levantar la vista y enfrentarlos.

-Lamento haberlos decepcionado a todos… No estoy listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que he vivido los últimos 4 meses. Jeremiah solo fue… uno más en una lista de personas que han tenido cuanto han pedido de mí. Soy un desastre para esto y…ciertamente, he demostrado que cometo muchas equivocaciones. Pero recientemente alguien me dijo algo que solo demuestra cuán sabio es: "Tenemos el amor que queremos". Sé que soy un asco, que no soy de cerca lo que los demás esperan de mi, que no soy lo que los Warblers necesitan y…bueno. Esta es mi última canción en los Warblers.

-¡¿Qué?!-Fue lo que Wes gritó mientras los murmullos comenzaban a correr entre todos los Warblers.-No puedes irte Blaine… tu eres un Warbler. _Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler…_

-Lo siento Wes. No puedo seguir aquí mientras los siga lastimando. No estoy… bien. Esa es la realidad. Y no quiero arruinar a los Warblers. Ustedes confían en mi más de lo que puedo retribuirles. Así que esta es mi última canción. Ha sido un placer cantar con todos ustedes y… bueno, gracias por todos los recuerdos que me han otorgado.

Blaine sonrió mientras comenzaba a tocar y dejaba que las notas llenaran la habitación.

_Don't throw it away just because it's broken  
'Cause anything can mend  
Don't call it a day just because the road's blocked  
Doesn't mean we're at the end_

La voz con la que Blaine estaba cantando estaba rompiendo lentamente el corazón de Kurt. El contratenor sabía que Blaine estaba haciendo esto por él. Porque…

Porque Blaine lo amaba. Kurt lo sabía. El warbler estaba loca y profundamente enamorado de Hummel…

Por eso se saldría de los Warblers. Porque no quería seguir lastimándolo.

Porque Kurt sabía que Blaine creía que estaba roto y que no merecía nada de lo que tenía. Creía que Jeremiah de verdad lo había convertido en alguien que no valía la pena y que solo merecía la soledad.

_If it's something you love, you don't leave it  
If it's something you care for, you keep it _

Blaine (junto con todos los Warblers) se asombró cuando una melodiosa y dulce voz comenzó a llenar la sala de ensayos.

Kurt estaba respondiéndole con su canción. Le estaba dándole las razones por las que no podía abandonarlos. Blaine siguió posando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y se dispuso a cantar cuando fue interrumpido por la _Three/Six Mafia_

_It's never too far, it's never too late  
To tell someone "you're the only one"  
And even if it's hard, just never give by  
If you love someone, then you try try try try_

Blaine sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y descubrió que Wes y David estaban apoyándolo mientras comenzaba a cantar.

_Don't jump the train just because it's not moving  
Doesn't mean you're on the wrong track  
I'll always remain even if the wind blows  
Just, please, remember that_

_If it's something you love, you don't leave it  
If it's something you care for, you keep it_

Kurt comenzó a cantar mientras se acercaba al piano, donde varios de los demás Warblers se deleitaban con el talento que el chico Anderson tenía para tocar el piano. Hummel se recargó ligeramente del piano y se encargó de que sus ojos se perdieran en los hermosos ojos de avellana de Blaine.

_It's never too far, it's never too late  
To tell someone "you're the only one"  
And even if it's hard, just never give by  
If you love someone, then you try try try_

Todos los Warblers comenzaron a hacer las voces de fondo mientras Blaine enfocaba su mirada en los ojos de Kurt, esos que le seguían en sus sueños y lo llevaban a los lugares más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto.

_I won't let go, I won't give up  
And if we fight, we'll only fight for us  
Might not have much  
But what we got is more than enough  
'Cause what we got is love_

Las mejillas de Kurt se tiñeron de un adorable rojo que le impidió seguir la canción así que Blaine siguió con el control de la canción mientras se encargaba de que Kurt entendiera su mensaje a la perfección.

_It's never too far, it's never too late  
To tell someone "you're the only one"  
And even if it's hard, just never give by  
If you love someone, then you try try  
Then you try_

Kurt canto la parte que seguía mientras Blaine sentía una enorme cantidad de manos posarse en sus hombros.

_And even if it's hard, just never give by  
If you love someone, then you try try try_

Blaine alargó las últimas notas antes de terminar con la canción

_Don't throw us away just because we're broken  
'Cause anything can mend_

Todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Anderson mientras este trataba de calmar las lágrimas que lentamente se acercaban a sus ojos.

-Gracias chicos…Por todo. De verdad los amo como los hermanos que han sido para mí.

Y sin más palabras, Blaine Anderson salió de la sala de ensayos de los Warblers.

…

-No te entiendo… cantas una hermosa canción, y después sales sin decir nada…

Blaine dejó salir un suspiro cuando escuchó las palabras de Kurt desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No salí sin decir nada Kurt… y no tienes que entenderme. Solo tienes que aceptar mis acciones.

-Ese es el problema Blaine… que no puedo dejar que hagas todo esto solo porque… no se qué pasa contigo.

-No quiero que sufran por mi culpa… los Warblers tienen que hacer muchas cosas aún…y yo no puedo ayudarles… no cuando estoy así de…roto y destruido. Soy un desastre que no se merecen los Warblers. Merecen algo mejor.

-Blaine, por el amor que le tengas a la música… tú no estás roto…-Susurró Kurt mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo por la espalda.- Tú crees que estas roto, pero…

-Kurt, ¡SOY UNA MALDITA BASURA! No valgo la pena, ni mi familia ni nadie me quiere porque saben que soy un asco, un fracasado, no soy nadie…No soy nada que valga la pena, solo…

El discurso de Blaine de vio interrumpido por los labios de Kurt, quien se encargaba de mostrar a Blaine cuan equivocado estaba. Anderson poso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt mientras tímidamente comenzaba a mover sus labios, recibiendo una respuesta igual de parte de Hummel. El beso fue tranquilo, suave, tierno y dulce. Blaine estaba perdido en la suavidad de los labios de Kurt mientras que este disfrutaba del sabor a café que tenían los labios de Blaine. Poco a poco, el chico Hummel se fue separando de Blaine y poso su mirada en los ojos del chico.

-Se que no soy lo que esperas… Sé que no soy lo que quieres o lo que te gustaría tener. Pero… yo te quiero Blaine. Te quiero porque eres mi amigo. Te quiero porque has estado a mi lado en los momentos duros… Te quiero porque eres tú y eso es suficiente para que te quiera. Puede que los demás no puedan ver en ti lo que yo veo. Puede que ni siquiera tu veas en ti todo lo que yo veo. Cada uno de tus _defectos_ que tanto odias de ti es lo que te hace único y especial y son parte de ti. Tienes que tratar de ser una mejor persona cada día, pero no de ser perfecto o de ser lo que los demás esperen de ti. Eres asombroso Blaine… y aunque mi amor no valga nada para ti, no vuelvas a decir que nadie te quiere… porque te puedo asegurar que por lo menos yo, te amo tal y como eres.

Blaine asintió con los ojos llorosos y abrazo a su amigo. Este regreso el abrazo mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Blaine…todo está bien…

-Lo siento Kurt… prometo que cuando deje de estar tan roto, me encargaré de que recibas el amor que mereces.

-Está bien Blaine… estar contigo es más de lo que podría pedir.

El chico se sonrojo mientras le sonreía a Anderson, quien sin dudarlo un momento, volvió a darle un tranquilo beso a Hummel. Kurt abrazó a Blaine mientras sentía como este daba pequeñas arcadas mientras sollozaba.

Pese a todo lo que Blaine decía sobre sí mismo, Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine solo necesitaba un poco de amor para sanar. Y él se encargaría de que al chico Anderson no le faltara ni cariño ni amor. Odiaba ver tan mal a su mejor amigo y estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por él…Incluso vivir para siempre con el corazón destrozado.

Blaine disfrutaba del olor a café que lo rodeaba mientras Kurt lo abrazaba. Aunque estaba profundamente lastimado y sabia que aún era muy temprano para cantar victoria, pero sonrió al sentir como el ojiazul sonreía mientras enterraba la nariz en su cuello. Sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado, pero sabía que haría que Kurt fuera feliz. No podía seguir ocultando los sentimientos que tenia por el chico y, la verdad era, que no quería seguir ocultándolos.

Pero una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón, recordándole la situación. Él y Kurt serían felices juntos…

Pero aún no era el momento. Antes tenía que sanar sus heridas y amarse de nuevo para poder amar a Kurt.

-_Tal vez, cuando este mejor conmigo mismo, pueda hacerte feliz Kurt… No me odies, por favor, no me odies… no quiero que te quedes con la basura que queda de mi._

* * *

Sí, lo se... Debí haber subido esto hace casi un año; pero lo estaba guardando para el momento perfecto y... apareció el día de hoy. Si, aún falta un capitulo. No, no lo he escrito. Si, puede que lo publique hasta el 2014...

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado, que dejen sus comentarios y no se que más decirles...

Oh si, hay una linda sorpresa en mi cuenta de Twitter para todos los que leyeron **TWTIA**... Solo tienen que Stalkearme un poco para encontrarla... ;)

Cuídense y recuerden que los quiero! :)

Nos leemos!


End file.
